Magic Virus
by TecnoFan34
Summary: The Trix have a new plan to defeat the famous Winx Club, this time it grows from within, involving pain, illness... and a brownie? But it gets much more intense than that.
1. It All Begins

**I know I said I was going to continue writing Zenith: The Lost Realm, but I had been thinking about this idea for a very long time and I had to share it. It began as a long drawn off TecnaxTimmy fluff scene but turned out to be the prologue/intro to the whole thing. I'd also like to thank Chrissiemusa for inspiring me to do something with this that I've never done before, you'll see in later chapters. Tecna fans be sure to check out her latest story The Winx Chronicles: Queen of Time.**

 **Anyway, onwards and outward!**

* * *

 **Magic Virus**

Alfea was once again holding one of its school parties to celebrate yet another victory of teamwork and cooperation between the fairies and the Specialists of Red Fountain. There was plenty of music, laughter and dancing out on the courtyard of the school for fairies, and of course there was no exception within the Winx Club either. Each was happily accompanied by their respective boyfriends, however a certain ginger haired young man managed to lead his beloved into a quieter spot, away from the loudness of the music and commotion. They sat on a bench, the magenta haired technology fairy's head on his chest, his now muscular arms embracing her delicate form, and he slid strands of her hair gently through his fingertips. A year ago, the very image of her position in his arms would have caused him to have a nervous breakdown, but now he could stay still, silent and at peace for all eternity. If Timmy didn't know any better, he could've sworn Tecna had fallen asleep just from how long he had been playing with her hair for. She was still awake though, just in complete bliss from raw emotion, this was one of the times when she was not scared to let emotions cloud her logical judgment, she loved it and never wanted it to end. They had ended up this way when Tecna wanted to show Timmy some new updates she installed on her handheld device, however Timmy gently lowered her hand with her device still within her grasp.

"If I wanted to take a look at new software, I would have stayed back at Red Fountain." He had told her passionately, "I came here to be with you." He forced himself not to say anything else at that point, the horrors of the past year still stung very deeply, but he didn't want to bring up the trauma that she had endured. He was so grateful for the miracle of having her back in his embrace without a single scratch, and the endless possibilities of what could've happened never left his mind. Now, Tecna's eyes were nearly closed, her sweet smile made him want to hold her even longer, and he too began to shut his eyes. He envisioned the very first time he saw his beloved in her exquisite Enchantix fairy form, if not for the circumstances they were in, he could've fell to his knees and wept in pure astonishment. She was like a butterfly emerging from a frozen chrysalis, he couldn't find the words to describe her, she left him speechless. Not only did the Enchantix live up to its name, especially with his sweet Tecna, but what she had to go through to obtain such a beautiful form, it felt beyond cruel. Timmy considered himself extremely lucky to be able to see Tecna like that, for there would have been a possibility that she may have not made it. Just the thought that he could have lost her, to those heartless criminals, or those subzero temperatures that were more than likely to cause hypothermia, made his eyes water. His eyes shot open, and realizing that Tecna was safely in his arms, he couldn't resist but tighten the embrace, however she did not stir.

"Tecna, why do you take my breath away?" He sighed quietly, " What did I do to deserve such stunning perfection?"

"Mmm," Tecna groaned at the slight sound of his voice, "Did you say something, Timmy?"

"No, Cupcake," he fibbed, pecking the top of her forehead quickly, "Just that you make me the luckiest man in the whole Magical Dimension."

"Oh Timmy." Tecna gushed, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, after her rest she sat up and took a brownie from a plate they had beside them. There were quite a few refreshments served at the party and the genius couple managed to grab some before wandering off.

* * *

After a lengthy discussion about the latest supercomputer, Tecna and Timmy returned to the main area of the party when they noticed that the brownies that Tecna had sampled were being taken away.

"What's going on, what happened to those brownies?" Stella had asked, " I never got a chance to have one."

"It's a good thing, because they're being recalled." A caterer explained, "turns out there's a magic virus planted in some of them. We ask everyone who had one to check with Nurse Ophelia, just in case." With that sudden information, Timmy immediately looked at Tecna.

"You had a brownie Tecna, I better get you to the nurse so that we know whether or not yours was one of the bad ones." He insisted, taking her by the hand and leading her to a line up of students who were waiting to be checked over. The technology fairy was speechless, never had she thought she'd need to scan what she was about to put in her mouth, this was cause for concern, especially for Timmy. Once she reached Nurse Ophelia, she was sat on a chair as the nurse had all the equipment needed to check Alfea's students. Among some of the equipment was a scanner that was well known in Zenith as a highly reliable piece of technology. It was able to detect anything from a broken rib to internal bleeding, and in this case, magic based illnesses. Tecna stayed very still as the nurse lowered the light around her stomach, where the food might still have been digesting, but it turned out that there was no sign of magic based ingredients whatsoever.

"So, do you see anything?" Timmy asked worriedly. Nurse Ophelia checked the results of the scan after it was completed.

"No, nothing," she declared, and the ginger haired Specialist heaved a great sigh of relief, "though, as I said to everyone else, check back with me if anything changes. It could very well be a late onset magic virus."

"Out of curiosity, do you know what type of magic virus this is, maybe I can research it." Tecna inquired.

"No, that's why I said to check back, so we can figure it out before it escalates." The nurse replied.

"But what if by that time it's too late and the virus is incurable-" Tecna pressed frantically, Timmy was having the exact same concerns as she was, even more so in fact, his beloved Cupcake was involved.

"We're doing everything we can with unknown information Tecna," Nurse Ophelia insisted, "the more we know, the more we can do about the situation." The magenta haired fairy just sighed in defeat and walked away with her loving boyfriend to allow the next student to be checked over. Once they met up with the rest of the Winx and Specialists, Tecna just had to ask.

"Did anyone else eat one of those brownies before the caterers had to recall them?"

"I did." Bloom admitted, as did Flora, " but we already we looked at by the nurse."

"I just find it odd that someone would cast a magic virus on just one refreshment, and not the entire table," Tecna pondered, "if they wanted it to be a school wide epidemic it would only make sense, right?" Meanwhile Timmy's head was elsewhere, still surrounded by the thoughts he had while they were sitting peacefully on the bench just an hour and a half ago. Now all this happened and Tecna just had to be in the middle of it all. He was worried tremendously for Tecna's health and whether she did have this magic virus or not, it scared him and he couldn't focus on anything else.

* * *

Just as expected, it was the Trix who planted the magic virus in the brownies, they watched through the trees as the Winx discussed what was happening.

"This is perfect, we destroy those annoying Winx one by one." Icy laughed wickedly, "that magic virus was specifically created to affect technology fairies in particular. Once it hits there'll be nothing they can do."

"Why couldn't we just spell six of the brownies with a magic virus that affects all types of fairies and have done with them?" Stormy asked impatiently, huddling beside her sister in the tree.

"Targeting all six of the Winx would lead everyone right to us, everyone knows we're notorious for being their nemesis'. If we kill them off one by one and leave time between each attack it would cause less suspicion." Icy explained.

"And how did you make sure the technology fairy would take the bait?"

"A simple attraction spell, I cast it on the brownies so that she would feel compelled to take one." Icy answered.

"Diabolical." Stormy cackled slightly, continuing to watch the Winx girls.

"So how does this virus work?" Darcy asked menacingly.

"First it will slowly and painfully eat away at a fairy's powers..."

* * *

 **I love how I ended this chapter, giving off a hint towards what will happen and a little dramatic irony thrown in there too. We need to increase the number of Tecna fanfics in the archives, there are only 90 of them and I've already read all the good ones including my own.**


	2. Confessions of a Frightened Heart

**Chapter Two: Confessions of a Frightened Heart**

Tecna woke up the next morning to a seriously sharp pain in her stomach, as she slowly came into consciousness, she let out an ear piercing cry of agony. This could be heard throughout the whole entire dorm and brought attention to the other Winx girls. They immediately ran into the bedroom that she and Musa shared.

"Tecna, what's the matter, what's going on?" Flora asked comfortingly, all her friends surrounding the bed.

"Are you having cramps?" Stella inquired, obviously she didn't think twice about last night's concerns about the recalled brownies.

"No!" The technology fairy screamed, "It feels like something's tearing my magic from me!"

"We should call Nurse Ophelia, this could be because of those recalled brownies." Bloom suggested.

"I wonder if any of the other Alfea students had this happen?" Layla questioned while Tecna continued to scream in agony. Not a moment later did Musa and Layla run to the school's infirmary to get the nurse. The rest of the girls tried desperately to keep Tecna calm until the nurse came, though all she could think of was the pain.

* * *

Half an hour later, Timmy was about to knock on the door to the Winx' dorm room, and Flora answered, her face filled with great concern knowing that when he found out just how much pain his beloved Cupcake was in, he would be heartbroken.

"Hi Flora, is Tecna ready.., I wanted to see how she was doing today." He asked, just then, another ear piercing cry rang out from Tecna's bedroom. Flora turned to face where the scream came, and Timmy was off like a shot towards the sound.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to go in there right now, Nurse Ophelia's trying to figure out what's wrong." The nature loving fairy cautioned the ginger haired Specialist, but he gave them a look that dared them not to keep him away from the one that meant the world to him, especially in the condition she was in. He opened the door to Tecna's bedroom to find Nurse Ophelia with the scanner in her hand, and Tecna nearly in a curled up position on her bed, holding her stomach and groaning loudly. They both turned to look at who was there. Seeing Tecna looking so helpless, in so much discomfort, shattered Timmy's heart.

"Ssh, Tecna, you're going to be okay, I'm here now." He whispered soothingly, but she couldn't hold in her scream. He sat on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She looked up into his loving eyes behind his red rimmed eye glasses, tears of agony spilling from her own delicate teal ones.

"Timmy." She breathed as he wiped away the tears gently with his thumb.

"I knew I should've been worried about you, my gut feeling was right, and I know to trust it when it comes to your safety and wellness." He admitted.

"Well, it looks like the magic virus that was in those brownies is slowly sucking your powers dry." Nurse Ophelia interrupted, as they both had her attention, "Strangely enough, you are the only one who this has affected so far. We should have gotten a lot more notifications of students with severe magic weakening pain."

"This doesn't sit right with me," Timmy hissed, gritting his teeth, "not at all, I have a suspicion that someone is directly attacking Tecna and I don't like it."

"Why me of all people!" Tecna asked between another cry of pain.

"Please tell me there's a way to take away her pain, I'll do anything, please." Timmy begged, he couldn't take it anymore, hearing Tecna screaming in tremendous pain, and that it came in sharp, sudden stabs, Timmy just didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what I can do for her now, I have to go back to the infirmary and do a little bit of research on this. For now the best course of action is perhaps some food and trying to get a bit of rest." Ophelia suggested as she packed up her equipment. As she left, and the other Winx girls entered the room, Timmy updated them on what Ophelia had found out, and what she was planning to do. Flora offered to get Tecna some breakfast from the cafeteria, since because of all the commotion and the pain she was in, the technology fairy did not get a chance to eat. Timmy and the others, meanwhile, tried their best to distract Tecna from her suffering.

* * *

The Winx went to their classes, as Tecna was officially excused from attending. Timmy and the other Specialists had no classes that day because the Red Fountain faculty were off at a teacher's conference. That being said, Timmy refused to leave Tecna's side, not even for a moment. He was once again sliding his fingers tenderly through strands of her hair while she would constantly move in his arms, screaming every time the sharp pains returned. Having something to eat didn't help take the pain away, all it did was make it worse. Now it was impossible to just relax, nothing in the whole Magical Dimension seemed to distract her from the agony, and try as he might, Timmy could only do so much. He had her gathered in his arms, rocking her back and forth trying desperately to soothe her as he continued to caress her hair.

"I promise, until this is all over, I'll never leave you." He whispered softly.

"No, you have to go to.., your classes!" Tecna insisted before another scream from sharp pain came out.

"Like Oblivion I am!" Timmy's voice raised just slightly before he bit his tongue, just the sudden change of tone could easily cause more discomfort to Tecna then she was already in, "Tecna I'm not going to leave you." If she was going to be thrown into a situation where she had to sacrifice her life again, was she just going to face it as her fate, or was she going to fight it? His hands began to tremble, he always knew Tecna to be a fighter, strong, brave and she knew what to do in any situation, but his biggest concern was that she didn't have to be that strong and to constantly fight to survive the evil forces of the Magical Dimension. Would there ever be a time when she would just have enough and give up, he sure hoped not. Though he wanted to be there for his beloved Cupcake when that day came, when all her logic would be thrown to the wind, the one thing she depended on the most.

"You're so good to me." She managed to say without crying out. Timmy closed his eyes and tightened the embrace.

"Someone has to be, because you know what, your sacrifice wasn't even the scariest part for me, I knew you could be strong enough to survive that. The scariest part was that every second I devoted my time to finding you.., I was scared out of my mind to find out what condition you'd be in when I did. I kept on imagining you covered in a layer of frost after suffering from hypothermia.., or with every inch of your body bruised and beaten by those ruthless convicts. And then when I saw you in your.., exquisite Enchantix form.., without a single scratch, I considered it a miracle. But then when that convict attacked you and was almost about to.., and there was nothing I could do. To this day I'm eternally grateful to still have you in my life, and I will never.., ever take you for granted. You are such a stunning miracle, growing stronger and stronger with every blow.., but you shouldn't have to take that blow in the first place. That's why I'm so scared now, I'm scared to let anything take you away from me. I love you so much." There it was, all his feelings summarized in one long rambling spree. All his words sank deep into her mind, distracting her for that one moment from her excruciating pain.

"I love you too Timmy." she sighed, everything in her felt weak after enduring the agony of the magic virus, physically, magically and now emotionally. Timmy didn't want to just sit there and let this happen, he didn't want to lose Tecna, but protesting was also fruitless, so he responded by kissing her lips passionately.

"Tecna, you're my everything, and I realized that the hard way." The couple stayed silent, Timmy playing gently with her hair and pecking her on the forehead every now and then. He had no idea that this was just the beginning.

* * *

 **More TxT fluff from yours truly. ;) I wrote this a while ago but didn't have time to post it.**


	3. A Lover's Struggle

**I thought I posted this chapter earlier but I'm actually glad I didn't because, hell, I wouldn't want to be left with a cliffhanger like this one, especially if it involves poor Tecna in the state she's in.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Lover's Struggle**

About half an hour later, Nurse Ophelia returned to check up on Tecna. She was just the same as she was before, only now she resorted to moving suddenly in Timmy's embrace rather than screaming in tremendous pain. Every few minutes she would do this, and Timmy was patient enough to allow her to readjust her position in his arms after each sharp pain. Though, inside, Timmy was slowly beating himself up for this, at this point he would do anything to take away Tecna's pain. He would be willing to move planets and stars just for this to be all over. As the nurse came into Tecna's bedroom, he turned his head towards her with an expression of great fear in his eyes.

"Please, tell me you have found a way to get rid of this magic virus?" He begged helplessly.

"Based on the magic sample that I took from her earlier, this virus can only be removed from within. The virus itself is located at the core of Tecna's magic, within her heart." Ophelia explained, "We have to figure out a way to get to her heart and remove the magic virus, in the meantime it's best for her to sleep. I've obtained a strong magic potion that will take away any feeling of pain long enough for her to fall asleep. Unfortunately this means that she will have to stay asleep until we can find a solution."

"As long as I stay with her." Timmy insisted defiantly, but Tecna just struggled to shake her head in protest.

"No, Timmy, sooner or later you have to get back to Red Fountain." She told him before moving with a twitch, still in his embrace. He looked deeply into her eyes, those tired teal eyes that begged for relief, he wanted so badly just to hold her, frozen in time and without pain.

"I can't, Cupcake, I refuse to leave you like this... If I did, I would have failed you as your boyfriend.., and your hero. I never want to do that." He whispered soothingly, "Just sleep, give yourself some peace from all of this torture."

"You.., you're too good to me." Tecna sighed dreamily as he placed her gently on her bed and wrapped the blankets around her.

"This might be a little more difficult than usual, the potion has to be given intravenously in order for it to find the source of her pain and numb it long enough." Nurse Ophelia interrupted the romantic moment while the couple turned their gaze towards her.

"Whatever you have to do." Tecna answered with a tired tone in her voice, and Ophelia began to bring out the equipment she needed. After Tecna was given the potion and her arm was wrapped in gauze to prevent the injection from moving, she looked sleepily up at Timmy's face. As the potion began to take effect, her eyes started to get heavy. Timmy reached out his hand and squeezed her free hand tightly

"Don't worry Tecna, everything is going to be okay.., I promise." Timmy started to play with her hair once more, and make sure she was comfortable under her blankets.

"You have to leave in a few hours, I'll be sure to inform you if anything happens." Nurse Ophelia reassured him, he stopped playing with Tecna's hair and stood up abruptly to face her.

"Nurse Ophelia, this magic virus could take her away from me, do you think I would willingly leave her when I'm this scared?" Timmy asked in a fearful whisper.

"We are working the best we can, and I realize just how scared you are. You've already lost her to the Omega Dimension and you don't want anything like that to happen to her again. Believe me, we don't like this any more than you do." Ophelia continued to reassure Timmy. He knew she was right, but just the mention of that horrible dimension filled with the most vicious criminals in the universe, and the memory that Tecna had to survive alone, facing them without end, it sent shivers down his spine. It took him a moment to gain back his composure after Ophelia's statement.

"I'm just afraid that if anything does happen, it'll be too late and I would have lost her already. I wouldn't be there for her." He pleaded, "And I promised that everything would be okay, how am I supposed to keep that promise if I'm stuck at Red Fountain?"

"Just leave it to me, aside from Ms. Faragonda and the rest of the Winx, you'll be the first to know." She told him as she left out the door. He just sighed and bent down on his knees, staring longingly at his beautiful fairy of technology and continuing to caress her hair between his fingertips.

* * *

The Trix watched from a nearby tree, satisfied with what they had accomplished. Icy smiled wickedly when she saw that Nurse Ophelia was putting Tecna to sleep.

"This is so perfect, they have no idea that when the fairy of technology is in a deep enough sleep, her body temperature will drop drastically, and there will be no way to wake her up unless they can reverse the effect." She informed her sisters.

"But what if they manage to do that?" Darcy asked.

"Only on very rare occasions has this particular magic virus been reversed." The witch of ice answered, "Those occasions are way too rare for us to worry about."

"Though.., there is that lovesick Specialist we have to deal with." Stormy spat.

"We can take out that pathetic Specialist in one blast, what are you worried about?" Icy inquired.

"Dare I remind you ladies that the power of love will always conquer." Stormy replied, "Remember what happened to return Bloom back to normal after Darkar got his hands on her."

"As absolutely gag worthy as that sounds, you're right Stormy.., let's just hope that Griselda won't take pity on him." Icy thought as another wicked smile spread across her lips.

* * *

It didn't take long for the potion to take full effect, and Tecna was in a peaceful, deep sleep under the constant watch of her knight in shining armour. His heart raced effortlessly as every second passed, knowing that there was no way Griselda was going to go easy on him and let him stay with Tecna, he didn't know what to expect next. Suddenly, as he was distracted for just a moment, he could hear soft sniffing, almost as if someone was crying. His suspicions were right as he recognized the way this person cried, it wasn't loud and whaling, it was as if the person was trying to hide it, unfortunately as much as she attempted, it was plainly obvious that it was Tecna crying in her sleep. This was the breaking point for Timmy, he couldn't take it anymore. He attempted to gather his beloved technology fairy in his embrace, careful not to touch the gauze on her arm, but as he touched her, he noticed her skin was as cold as ice, and along with the tears in her eyes, she was shivering uncontrollably. The room itself was not cold, and the window wasn't open, so there could be only be one explanation for why Tecna was so cold, it was because of the magic virus. Now Timmy knew he couldn't leave her side, and he would fight with every ounce of blood, sweat and tears he had in him to stay with her. It didn't matter how cold Tecna felt to him, he gathered her in his arms, cradling her and wrapping the blankets around her as warmly as possible, unfortunately it wasn't working. Nothing he did could bring her body temperature up again. After a few minutes of trying, he frantically called the rest of the Winx into Tecna's bedroom.

"Girls, something is terribly wrong, Tecna's freezing!" He panicked, and the girls ran into the room like a shot.

"I'll call Nurse Ophelia right now!" Bloom responded, taking out her cellphone.

"No, I've left it up to her long enough!" Timmy protested, " Tecna is slowly dying and all she is doing is research. We haven't even figured out how to get rid of this magic virus and by the time she does, we could lose Tecna for good!"

"Timmy, listen to us, Nurse Ophelia is a medical professional, if she can't find the information necessary in her scope of expertise, then she will spare no hesitation to find someone who does. Even if that means taking Tecna to the Magix Hospital." Layla tried to reassure him, but nothing she could ever say would change his mind.

"Do you think I'm going to just stand by and watch the love of my life suffer, I'm sure any of the other guys would be feeling the same way!" Timmy argued.

"I know that Helia would stop at nothing to spare me from any pain or harm." Flora insisted.

"Exactly, I'm no different!" Timmy yelled, "And I think I know who the sick twisted psychopaths are that did this to my Cupcake!"

"The Trix, why would they want to do anything to Tecna?" Musa asked, "I mean Tecna specifically, she didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not sure, but I have every intention of finding out." Timmy hissed furiously, "Girls, please watch over Tecna while I'm gone, and let me know if anything else happens." And with a vicious stare in his eyes and his blood heated to a boil in his veins, he looked back at Tecna, learning over his beloved and giving her the most passionate kiss he had in him.

"Just hang in there, Cupcake, I'm not going to lose you." He whispered softly before heading out the door.

* * *

 **Happy new year!**


	4. A Desperate Fight

**This is a very depressing chapter, I don't have much else to say for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Desperate Fight**

The Trix continued to watch the events from the trees outside of Alfea's grounds, they were not too happy about how they were so easily uncovered by then ginger haired Specialist. Stormy was getting antsy, while Darcy and Icy were more able to keep calm. The long haired witch of ice didn't seem to have anything to worry about, to her everything was going according to plan. However the furious look in Darcy's eyes told the other sisters that she was worried that their plan would be foiled.

"Damn it, that nerd found us out!" She snapped, "Now the Winx knew it was us who cursed the brownie!"

"Anyone could've figured that out Darcy," Icy hissed, "everyone knows we're the prime suspects of everything that happens to the Winx, it's in our reputation. But this way we can destroy two nerds with one magic virus, if he's going to come looking for us, he'll be falling right into our trap."

"So what you're saying, Icy, is that he'll be so overpowered by his emotions that he'll be acting purely on impulse?" Stormy inquired.

"Precisely," Icy answered venomously, "We'll take him by surprise and catch him off guard. He won't stand a fighting chance."

"You are devious, sister, absolutely vicious." Darcy laughed, "and then I have a special surprise for the fairy of nature, may I do the honours?"

"In due time, Darcy, in due time." Icy whispered, "Now quiet ladies, I hear our target coming." Just then, the witches could hear footsteps from the grounds of Alfea, and as expected, Timmy marched furiously toward the forest, laser gun in hand and at the ready.

"I'm on to you witches!" He shouted with burning rage in the gaze in his eyes, "And I'm not _playing_ hero this time! Don't let my Cupcake die!" But there was no response, the woods were silent, however Stormy was trying her very hardest not to make a gagging sound from hearing Timmy's pet name for Tecna. Timmy aimed his laser gun up at the trees, watching for movement, blood heated to a boil in his veins.

"I know you're here, show yourselves.., now,!" Timmy demanded, his finger on the trigger of his gun, "I'll shoot!" Without hesitation he fired at the top of the trees, and the branch that the Trix were sitting on fell to the ground. Icy growled in infuriation, staring the Specialist square in the eyes.

"That was not a clever move to make, because unfortunately for you, you're outnumbered." She reminded him coldly, the three witches circling him. Timmy didn't care one bit, he continued to stand his ground and fired shot after shot at them, losing all control of himself.

"Oh ladies," Darcy cackled, "this is too easy." Just then she spread her hands, surrounding the entire area in complete darkness. Timmy couldn't see a thing but he kept on shooting in various directions in an attempt to hit one of them.

"Let.., Tecna.., live!" He demanded once more.

"Now why would we do that?" Stormy asked wickedly, "You know there is nothing in the Magical Dimension that can save her now."

"No, no!" Timmy refused to hear it, he shot furiously around him, aiming for the sound of her voice.

"Fighting is futile, Specialist, accept that!" Icy continued laughing viciously as Storny shot Timmy from behind as he fell into a tree, and as Darcy's magic finally vanished, he was knocked out completely. Icy was the first to get close to him, finishing the job, encasing Timmy in ice.

"Told you this would be too easy." Darcy snarled, looking at their success.

"Come on, sisters, let's go, sooner or later the Winx are going to be looking for him." Icy suggested as they vanished from sight.

The Winx stood silent as they watched Timmy run out of the room, their faces horror stricken at the realization of his actions.

* * *

Timmy was going to face the witches by himself, no magical abilities, no backup, no anything.

"Did Timmy just go to confront the Trix by himself? He's going to be killed!" Layla asked. Meanwhile Bloom went to the infirmary to get Nurse Ophelia, and when they returned, the girls explained everything to the nurse.

"Timmy suddenly called us into Tecna's room, he said she was freezing and no matter what he tried he couldn't get her to warm up!" Flora told her frantically.

"This is very serious, where is he now?" Nurse Ophelia asked the girls.

"He has a suspicion that the Trix were the ones who planted the virus in the brownies, he went to confront them." Musa continued.

"Stella and Bloom, I think you should stay here and try to use your powers to get Tecna's body temperature to rise somehow." Nurse Ophelia suggested, "Flora, Musa and Layla, go find Timmy and bring him back, he put himself in a lot of danger."

"We'll call you if anything happens." Bloom reassured her friends as the three other fairies left to find the frozen Specialist. Moments after they left, Stella placed her hands on Tecna's shoulders, and a warm glow began to surface from her. Tecna continued to shiver and sob, but within a matter of minutes, she stopped.

"Stella I think it's working!" Bloom exclaimed, she too joined to assist the fairy of the sun and the moon.

* * *

Musa, Flora and Layla flew all around Alfea, trying to find Timmy, calling his name, luckily he was not too far away. They were stunned to see what the witches had done to him. He was laying limp by the tree that he fell against, in one of Icy's memorable traps.

"Timmy!" The three girls cried in unison.

"I got this one." Musa replied, placing her hand on the ice, breaking it with a small blast of sound that wouldn't effect Timmy at all. Once the ice was broken, they looked down at him, hoping he wasn't too worse off. After about twenty minutes, he opened his eyes to see three familiar faces.

"Why did you free me, if there's no way to cure Tecna.., then I want to join her.., and I might as well go out fighting for her." He thought sadly. Just then, Musa's cellphone rang.

"What's going on, Bloom?" Musa asked, answering, "Tecna's what?"

"What about Tecna, what happened to her?" Timmy begged desperately.

"Timmy, Stella and Bloom were able to get Tecna to wake up, but she's very weak," Musa informed him with a concerned tone to her voice.

* * *

Timmy raced through the Winx dorm room and headed straight into Tecna's bedroom to find her wrapped tightly in her blankets with the nurse writing on her clipboard.

"I think it may be time." Ophelia told him gravely.

"Time, time for what?" He panicked, was this it, was Timmy actually going to lose Tecna., forever?

"Timmy?" Tecna's voice was just a whisper, her eyes pleading desperately for relief, he turned to her, falling to his knees and leaned over her. Seeing her so weak, so tired, he finally broke down in tears.

"Tecna, I..," he couldn't find the words to describe his feelings, it was just too much, "I've let you down, I failed you Cupcake... I tried to get the Trix to cure you, and if I couldn't do that.., I might as well renounce my status as a Red Fountain Specialist.., I'm not a hero if I can't save you."

"No.., don't do that." Was all Tecna could manage to say, "You'll always be my hero." Timmy couldn't say a word, all he did in response was lean in and kiss his beloved fairy of technology passionately. He loved her with every breath he took, and without her, he could feel that void growing within his heart, he wanted to hold her as tightly as he possibly could, and never let go.


	5. The Peak of Infection

**Chapter Five: The Peak of Infection**

Timmy leaned so close to Tecna that he could actually feel her faint exhales of breath on his face. Tears still streamed from his eyes down his cheeks and he didn't care that he was crying in front of his girlfriend. He was so afraid to lose her at that moment that nothing else mattered. Tecna could plainly see the agony in her loving boyfriend's eyes, she had never seen him cry before, but all she wanted to do was close her eyes.., it was the only way.

"Timmy.., I feel so weak." She struggled to tell him, the magic virus had taken every bit of her physical and magical energy, by now it felt like there was nothing left of her, despite looking at the desperate expression on Timmy's face and knowing he'd never forgive himself if he let her go, the exhaustion was too much. The pain had been too much, and she was ready to have the magic virus take her.

"I know.., I know." He whispered softly in her ear, "I swear at this point I would do anything to take this all away.., even at the expense of my life."

"No Timmy.., just let me go.., please." At those words, the tears in Timmy's eyes multiplied, and he squeezed Tecna's hand as tightly as he possibly could.

"You've always been so strong, you're such a fighter.., I never wanted the day to come when I would see you give up... Just hang on Cupcake.., for me." He pleaded hopelessly. Tecna gathered every ounce of strength to speak again, but every part of her body just wanted to give up.

"You know the famous saying.., that if you love someone.., set them free.., and if they come back to you.., then they're yours." She breathed. Timmy just heaved a deep sigh, he didn't want to keep Tecna in so much pain and exhaustion, but he was terrified to lose her. He knew Tecna was already his, but he guessed if he let her go and she miraculously survived like in the Omega Dimension, then perhaps she was meant to be his for all time. However he couldn't go on that hope alone, what if this magic virus was going to take her from him, and he could never get her back?

"It's time," Nurse Ophelia had been standing there this entire time, watching the passionate couple in their moment of agony, "it's time to take Tecna to the Magix Hospital. There's nothing else we can do here. You won't have to let go." At this, Timmy turned toward the nurse, wanting to thank her endlessly, the problem was that he didn't know how this was going to end, but all he had to go by now was that little ray of hope.

* * *

Once Tecna was in the hospital, Timmy waited for what felt to him like endless hours before Nurse Ophelia came out of the emergency room. His heart was pounding in his chest, he didn't know what to do, or what would come next.

"So.., what are they doing to Tecna?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. By now there was sweat down his forehead, bags under his eyes and his hair was totally messy. He had been pacing the waiting room the entire time, and starting to get the other occupants of the room a little uncomfortable.

"They have a strong potion that can prevent her body temperature from drastically dropping while she sleeps," she told him seriously, "unfortunately this means that she has to remain put to sleep until they can cure her. There is nothing you can do now." Timmy had to keep reminding himself that Tecna was not lost, he did not lose her yet, the doctors will do everything they can to save her. Though by now he was petrified out of his mind, after the events following Tecna's sacrifice and during the search for her in the Omega Dimension, it was the first time in his life that he ever felt this scared. He didn't know how to describe it, there was not a word in the dictionary that could pinpoint his emotions at this moment. He sat in a nearby chair with his hands burying his face, and gathered up all the strength he could.

"I want to see her." He forced the words out, there was so much pain that he couldn't stand it.

"There's no point, they've already put her to sleep. She's at peace now.., she is no longer in any pain." Nurse Ophelia tried to reassure him, he let out a deep sigh and knew that it was pointless to stay here. He wasn't giving up on Tecna, he'd die before he ever did that, but he also knew he had to remember that the love of his life was in good hands. He returned to Red Fountain, but remained isolated in his bedroom he shared with Brandon and Sky. The crowned prince of Eraklyon and his squire knew what had happened, and knew to leave the ginger haired Specialist alone.

* * *

The next day, Helia and Flora went out for a beautiful stroll around Alfea to attempt to clear her mind. Along with the other Winx, they had all been worried sick about Tecna and whether she was going to be okay. As they walked, Helia looked passionately at Flora, he envisioned butterflies surrounding her, seemingly trying to comfort her as flowers seemed to sense her distress and bloom in her presence. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and turned to face her, his dark cobalt blue eyes met her emerald green ones, and they bore into his heart. When they first met, she felt his eyes were mysterious and distant, and she found that attractive with his artistic talent and poetic nature. Now that they have fallen passionately in love with each other, those dark eyes provided reassurance, trust, and compassion. Staring at her, his thoughts began to race. He was terrified, but didn't want to show it in front of her, at least not yet. He thought, what if whatever happened to Tecna would happen to her as well. Based on what Timmy told him, it was the worst experience of his life. Seeing his beautiful carnation in so much pain, screaming at the top of her lungs every time she felt it.., and there was nothing he could do about it. It would just be too much for the young pacifist to take.

"Flora, I have to ask you.., are you scared that the Trix might strike again?" He questioned gently, taking her hands in his own. He felt the need to be extra protective of Flora now that one of the other girls was affected, just like Timmy, he would do anything and everything to spare her any harm.

"Yes, but then again, Timmy managed to figure out that it was them who infected the brownies." She told him, "Why would they continue to do the same thing if they've already been found out?"

"Those witches are conniving, they've learned from their mistakes over the years and they could actually be unpredictable this time." He told her, "I'm just afraid you're going to be the one who's going to be targeted next."

"Helia, this is actually very scary.., Nurse Ophelia doesn't even know that much about this magic virus and if any of the other girls get infected, even me, it could be the end of the Winx as it is!" Flora began to panic, this walk was supposed to take her mind off the situation at hand. However it just made her think about it even more. At those words, Helia froze, he slowly raised his hand to touch her cheek, and cupped her face in his hand. Her soft caramel skin was alluring to him.

"Don't think that way, you know that I'd never let anything happen to you." He reassured her in a soothing whisper, "You are my enchanting rose, and you'll always be as long as my heart beats. And even longer than that." Just his voice in that soft, reassuring whisper made her weak in the knees, his words were always like poetry to her ears, and being so close to him at the moment, everything stood still. Her sweet lips peaked into a small smile, and he pecked the top of her forehead quickly. As they continued their walk, Helia spotted a rare species of flower that he never thought they'd be able to witness in their lifetime, and after getting a closer look, he called Flora over.

"This is a very rare species, and it's so beautiful." She gasped.

"It can't be as beautiful as you, the fairy of nature." Helia commented, and Flora's cheeks began to turn a deep pink, "What does it smell like?"

"Hold on a second, the voice of nature is telling me something." The nature fairy warned, her voice beginning to shake, "This flower is dangerous, but it's not a harmful species. I know about every species of plant in the Magical Dimension."

"Can the voice of nature tell you anything else?" He asked her as she concentrated her powers and became one with the plants around her.

* * *

 **I normally stick to TecnaxTimmy romance because I find myself so emotional about the whole sacrifice thing and how Timmy must've felt during the whole ordeal. Though I thought it might be interesting to try my hand at FloraxHelia romance since it appears to be the purest and most innocent of all the couples in Winx Club. Please tell me if I did a good job writing the Flora and Helia scene.**


	6. The Trix' Next Move

**Chapter Six: The Trix' Next Move**

Just as expected, the Trix were watching the sweet nature loving couple from the trees, Darcy looked over at her older sister with a growl of frustration.

"I knew it'd be too soon to make the next move, Icy." She hissed, "Everyone still has their guard up."

"That nature fairy has too many allies, she's smarter than we thought." Icy whispered.

"Then how come it was so easy to infect the technology fairy?" Stormy inquired.

"We attacked when they least expected it, and it was innocent enough." Icy explained with a venomous grin on her face.

"Let's just wait until things die down a little." Darcy suggested quietly.

"No way, we've already lured her into our trap, we got to finish the job." Icy snapped in a low voice.

"I've got this, ladies." Darcy assured her two sisters with a sly grin on her face, as she began to conjure up one of her many dark spells to make sure that the fairy of nature did in fact get infected with the magic virus.

* * *

After concentrating hard on the voice of nature, Flora turned to look at Helia with scared eyes as she began to get up from the ground. The expression on her face told him everything he needed to know.

"It was the Trix, that flower was infected with the magic virus, wasn't it?" That was a rhetorical question, and he didn't need her to answer, "Did you smell it?"

"No, and neither of us touched it." She answered, the couple began to hurry back to the school grounds of Alfea, but before they could even take a step, birds started attacking them in every direction. They were crows from the Dark Dimension, and as they surrendered Flora she became magically drained, falling to the ground right next to the infected flower. When the crows retreated, Helia looked around for her in a panic, only to discover where she had fallen.

"Flora, are you okay.., what just happened?" It didn't take him long to realize what danger his beloved was just put in.

"Oh no.., Helia, I think the witches might have been watching us.., they wanted me to be infected." The nature loving fairy's eyes widened when she got off the ground and noticed just how close to the flower she fell.

"Just like Tecna, the symptoms aren't going to show right away, but we have to go to Nurse Ophelia and tell her what happened." He insisted as they continued to walk back to the school for fairies.

* * *

Once Flora and Helia reached Alfea's grounds, they spared no hesitation to find the school nurse, and just as expected, she was in her office. Helia knocked slowly, and when Ophelia noticed the seriousness of the expression on their faces, she immediately figured out what had just occurred.

"The Trix haven't eased up yet, they know they have the advantage and they can use it against us." He began solemnly.

"Darcy successfully got me infected with the magic virus by means of a rare species of flower that I know is not at all dangerous." Flora clarified as an extension to his statement, and with that sudden information, the nurse got up from her desk and walked towards the couple.

"We better get you to the hospital, Flora, they are more of a help to you than anything I could ever do." She regretted to tell them both, "Hopefully they can spare you the pain that Tecna suffered." The fairy of nature just lowered her head to remember that this magic virus, the same one that she is now infected with, had put one of her dearest friends in severe stabbing pain, and was possibly killing her from within. At least now that Tecna was in the hospital, the medical professionals there could slow down the process long enough to do something about it.

* * *

It wasn't long before Flora was standing beside Helia in the same ward that the doctors put Tecna in, Nurse Ophelia was explaining everything to them while the frightened couple waited anxiously for any response. The doctor that Ophelia was talking to came up to Flora calmly, but the look on his face was saddened, then he turned to face Helia, then back at Flora.

"We don't know when the symptoms are expected to start, it could be hours, or it could be tomorrow morning, just like your friend." He began, "I think it's best to keep you here overnight and monitor you for any of the symptoms your friend had." Flora just sighed when she heard this, it scared her to hear Tecna screaming in the dorm room back at Alfea, and she couldn't imagine what kind of pain would cause such a logical, level headed person to lose herself like that. Flora was petrified to be in the same condition, and she looked at Helia for comfort, any that he could provide.

"I need to stay with Flora." He insisted firmly, "if this magic virus is just as frightening as she has described to me, then I will fight with every ounce of my being to be by her side every step of the way."

"Oh Helia." Flora gushed, cheeks turning as red as roses. The doctor led them down a hallway to an empty room where Flora could stay the night, and she sat on the bed as Helia followed her lead.

"I'll return to Alfea to inform the headmistress and get your things." Nurse Ophelia told them, leaving the room, now the nature loving couple was alone. Helia once again stared deeply into Flora's emerald green eyes, pulling her closer to him and caressing her long light brown hair through his fingertips. Just like Timmy, Helia had no idea what to do for his treasured beloved, all he could do was stay by her side to the bitter end. It felt like hours later, Flora had seemed to have fallen asleep in the strong arms of her loving boyfriend, but suddenly she jolted upright, feeling sharp pain within her heart.

"Helia.., I think it's starting." She gasped, trying desperately not to let out a cry of agony. Helia just panicked, and pressed the call button for a doctor to come immediately. Seconds later one entered the room, and the scared expression on both Flora and Helia's faces told him that the symptoms of the magic virus were now taking effect.

"Alright, I'm going to lay you down gently on the bed," the doctor told Flora softly, "just try to keep her from screaming until I get back. We have to get a strong pain relieving potion that will be able to numb it." Helia's heart raced without effort as he watched over his enchanting, delicate orchid, now he knew exactly what Timmy was experiencing not too long ago. The sharp pains returned once more, and Flora began holding her stomach where it resided. She tried so hard not to cry out, but just like Tecna, there was only so much she could endure.

"Just hold on, Flora, I know we can make it through this." Helia reassured his beloved girlfriend in a soothing, soft voice, attempting with all the passion for her to console her. He continued sliding his fingers through the strands of her hair while she rested on the bed, and all she could do was tremble in agony and fear.

"What about Tecna, what if both of us can't be saved?" She asked in a shaky voice, causing the pacifist Specialist to get even closer to her, and he pecked her sweetly on the forehead.

"I am just as willing and determined to fight for your life as Timmy is for Tecna's, so I'll do anything to keep from losing you, I promise." He reassured her in the most passionate of whispers. While he caressed Flora's long brown hair, she tried desperately to hold back from screaming.

* * *

 **I really hope I didn't you Flora and Helia fans justice with this chapter, I have never dabbled too much in freestyle Flora and Helia romance before so it's new for me. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Mission for a Cure

**Chapter Seven: Mission for a Cure**

Meanwhile, back at Red Fountain, Timmy had spent every second of his time trying desperately to research the magic virus that Tecna had been infected with. If the doctors in Magix weren't able to find anything, then he sure wasn't going to give up. Unfortunately there was nothing on the Realm Wide Web that provided any useful information for him.

"Damn it, the one thing I rely on the most can't even help me, there has to be a way, I'm not going to lose Tecna, I'm not!" He yelled furiously, banging his fists on the desk. He wouldn't never accept this as destiny, he was going to fight with his life if he had to. Suddenly his cellphone rang, looking at the call display, he saw that it was Helia.

"Hey Helia, what's going on?" He asked, trying to hide his frustration with his failed research.

" _Timmy, Flora has been infected with he same magic virus that Tecna has. We're now at the Magix Hospital and the doctors are getting a strong potion to stop the pain. She's already experiencing the first symptoms of the infection._ " He told him worriedly.

"Is that her screaming in the background?" Timmy inquired in complete fear.

"Yes." He regretted to tell him, and Timmy just stared at his computer screen.

"Any news about Tecna?" He heaved a great sigh, being informed that the virus was now spreading to the other Winx, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't find a cure on his own.

" _No, they still have her asleep and they're monitoring both her and Flora now._ " Helia told him.

"I have an idea, I'll call you back when I have it confirmed." Timmy replied after a moment of silence on his end. They two friends said their goodbyes and ended the call, and Timmy didn't even hesitate to run directly to the office of Red Fountain's headmaster. The ginger haired Specialist knocked slowly on the door, swallowing the lump in his throat. Headmaster Saladin opened the door to see Timmy looking absolutely exhausted, mentally, physically and especially emotionally.

"Headmaster Saladin, you know that the Trix have infected Tecna with a magic virus." He began.

"Yes, Sky and Brandon informed me when you returned, how are you taking it?" The headmaster asked.

"Helia just called me from the Magix Hospital, he told me that Flora was just infected with the same thing." Timmy continued, "Ophelia has tried researching everything she could for a cure, even the doctors have more resources at their disposal and they can't even find anything. I've even tried for hours on my own. There must be something we can do, I'm not going to let Tecna die and Helia is not going to lose Flora either!"

"There is a way.., though it is going to take a lot of courage and strength, I will tell you what you can do, if you're absolutely ready for it." The Red Fountain headmaster hesitated.

"If it means Tecna.., and Flora, will be saved from this magic virus, then I'd shoot myself with my own laser gun if I needed to." He genius Specialist admitted in a low voice, "I can't speak for Helia though, but I can say that he'd feel the same way."

"In that case, get him to come see me, then join me back here." Saladin continued, "I don't want to tell you anything more until you are both present." Timmy then left the headmaster's office, but didn't bother going back to his dorm. Standing in the hallway, he resumed his phone call with Helia.

" _So, what is your plan?_ " The pacifist Specialist asked him.

"I inquired some information from your uncle, he said there was a way to cure the girls..., but it would take a lot of courage and strength." Timmy repeated Saladin's words.

" _The doctors have just given Flora the pain relieving potion, it'll take a little while for it to start working. I'll let her know what I need to do._ " Helia answered him seriously, he didn't want to leave his loved one, especially if she was scared and needed him more than ever at the moment. However he knew that no matter what, he would do anything to return to her, and he would go to the ends of the universe in order to spare Flora any pain or harm. He told Timmy that he would join him as soon as he possibly could, and they ended the call once again

* * *

Once Helia put his phone down, he turned towards Flora, who was laying on the bed with the blankets wrapped around her. He heaved a sigh as he stared passionately into her eyes, and moving in closer, he began to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Who was that?" She asked him quietly, the potion was just settling within her, and the pain was just beginning to subside, she breathed in deep sighs of relief while staring back at her loving boyfriend.

"It was Timmy, he asked my uncle about something we can do to cure you girls." Helia explained, "Though I might have to leave you, but I never want to, I know you're petrified and I can't leave you by yourself."

"I'm not as bad off as Tecna is, the doctors here have all the medication in order to slow down the symptoms of the magic virus. I'm in good hands, just trust me." Flora reassured him softly, "And if you don't go, we might not get the cure."

"Are you absolutely positive that you'll be all right by yourself?" He hesitated, "if anything happens to you because of this magic virus, if I lost you before I could get a cure, the rest of my life would be without meaning."

"The doctors said I could be able to sleep peacefully while the potion takes away my pain, they'll monitor my symptoms so that if my body temperature does drop like Tecna's did, at least they can do something about it quickly before it gets any worse." Flora continued to reassure him desperately, "Go, Helia, I'll be waiting here if for you, I'll dream about you until you return to me."

"You're everything to me, Flora, I may still be a pacifist, but that won't stop me from doing everything I can to save your life." And with those passionate words, Helia leaned in close to his delicate rose, and placed a longing kiss on her lips. Once he tucked her into the bed, he hesitated to leave the room, but he knew he had to.

* * *

Half an hour or so later, Helia stood outside his uncle's office door with Timmy by his side. The crushed and distraught look on his face told his good friend everything he needed to know. The two young men entered the room of the elderly headmaster, and he was anticipating Timmy's

return with his nephew. They looked at the old man very gravely, he was still very hesitant to tell them of the one possible way to cure the loves of their lives.

"We're ready to hear what you have to say, Uncle Saladin, tell us what we need to do to save Tecna and Flora's lives." Helia began.

"I've already felt what it'd be like to lose Tecna, I don't want to feel that much pain again." Timmy added in a quiet voice.

"There is a powerful wizard in the Realm of Hope, it is a long and difficult journey. He will grant you only one wish, if you prove yourself worthy of deserving it." Saladin informed the two boys. This was such a relief for them, Timmy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could finally be able to see his Cupcake without any pain and the sparkle in her eyes would be as lively and curious as ever. Helia was also in great happiness to hear this. He wasn't going to have Flora going through the same thing Tecna did, with all the excruciating symptoms associated with it. Timmy and Helia looked at each other before turning back toward the headmaster of Red Fountain, and with simultaneous nods of agreement, the Specialist duo accepted the challenge, even at the cost of their lives.


	8. A Trap for Stella

**This was actually kinda fun to write because I think Stella is really funny so I felt that I wanted to add humour to this chapter even if something bad is about to happen. I especially loved when Stella yells "occupied!" In the change room.**

* * *

 **Chapeter Eight: A Trap for Stella**

During Timmy and Helia's joint agreement to proceed on their quest for a cure, Brandon and Stella were in the city of Magix. Like always, Brandon felt the obligation to accompany his boo on one of her many shopping excursions. The Solarian princess strolled through the streets, roughly tugging her man by the arm, eyeing every possibles sale she could find. Suddenly she found it, the ultimate mega sale, 50 to 75 percent off every single article of clothing and accessory in the entire store, it was her fantasy come true. Shrieking and running through the doors, she pulled the poor Eraklyon squire forcefully around every isle and rack.

"Okay babe, I want to get this dress, this skirt.., and look at that coat! It's fabulous and it's 75% off! Can you believe it?" Stella screamed joyously, grabbing everything she needed and throwing it in his arms.

"No, absolutely wonderful." Brandon muttered sarcastically under his breath, and sighed, he loved his Sunshine dearly, but days like today were absolutely exhausting. She had heard the news about Tecna being sent to the hospital the night before, and it was a matter of time before she and the others would hear about Flora as well, Brandon knew that shopping was the only way for her to keep her mind off the distress of the current situation, as it always had. While Stella took her clothes to the change room to try on, Brandon snuck off to a nearby jewelry kiosk to look at the many necklaces displayed there.

"This one is perfect for the Princess of Solaria, made from the rarest gold in the Magical Dimension and encrusted with the most precious and valuable stones known to all magic kind." The lady told him, picking up one of the necklaces from a display case.

"How did you know I was shopping with Princess Stella?" Brandon inquired, there was something quizzical about this saleswoman that he just couldn't put his finger on. With Tecna infected with a magic virus that was potentially slowly killing her, the rest of the boys felt the need to be extremely diligent to protect their loved ones. Brandon was no exception, he was definitely on his guard even when Stella wasn't.

"Everyone knows who you are, Brandon, when you started dating her it was the biggest story in the Magical Dimension." The lady explained, "Stella is a very highly sought after member of royal society after all." That seemed like a legitimate explanation to how she knew him and what he would be looking for.

"All right, but it would probably cost me an arm and a leg to buy, I could never afford it on my income." Brandon sighed, but the lady just shook her head.

"The store manager saw Stella come in, he said that if I give her this necklace, I would get a huge promotion." She pressed, "it's all good, it's free."

"Just wait one minute!" It finally dawned on him what exactly was going on, the extreme sale, the woman trying to give away this extravagant piece of jewelry. It was a trap! "Stormy!"

"Drat!" The witch of storms shouted, chasing Brandon down as he headed back towards the change rooms, he knocked desperately on the door.

"Hey, occupied!" Stella yelled from behind the other side.

"Stella, we have no time for this, this sale was all a setup!" He cried out, trying to get her out of the change room before Stormy could find them, "Get dressed, we have to go, now!"

"How do you know that, Brandon?" The Solarian Princess inquired, peaking her head from the other side of the change room door while slipping on her aqua and pink striped dress.

"I saw Stormy disguised as a saleswoman trying to give me a suspiciously expensive piece of jewelry, she was saying that because the store manager saw you coming in, her wanted to give it to me for free to give to you as a present." Brandon continued, "Now please, Stella, we have to get out of here!" There was not a second later that she tossed every single piece of clothing on the floor and scrambled out of the dressing room, grabbing her beloved's hand and racing towards the exit.

"Not so fast, you're not going anywhere!" Stormy declared, stepping in the path of the couple on their way out. Suddenly the lights in the store went out, and not a thing could be seen.

"Now you messed with the wrong person!" Stella shouted furiously, " You used a perfectly good shopping opportunity as a trap to get me infected with the same magic virus that you used to almost kill one of my friends! Stella, Princess of Solaria and Fairy of the Sun and Moon does not tolerate that!" With her small rant, she transformed into her Enchantix, beginning to shoot endlessly at Stormy, providing light for herself in the process. Unexpectedly for the princess, a dark energy blast came from behind her, hitting her and sending her plummeting to the floor, de-transforming back into her casual clothes. The attack came from Darcy who was hovering right behind her.

"Stella!" Brandon cried out, running towards his Sunshine and trying to help her on her feet, however he was taken aback when he saw that the necklace he was so desperately trying not to give to her, had magically appeared around her neck, "No!"

"We got what we came for, and now it's time for us to go." Stormy laughed, vanishing into thin air with Darcy as the lights in the clothing store turned back on, and all the regular customers and salespeople came out of hiding.

"What in Magix happened in here?" The store manager exclaimed, running towards Stella and Brandon to see what was going on.

"One of the Trix sisters used your store as a trap to get Stella infected with a very serious magic virus, you weren't aware of that?" Brandon asked as he tried fiercely to pry the necklace off his girlfriend.

"There was one lady working at the jewelry kiosk that I didn't recognize, and I think she hypnotized me temporarily. It wasn't until just now that I came to my senses." The manager told him worriedly. Brandon continued to pull the necklace off Stella while she began to assist him in his efforts.

"If only this necklace wasn't so beautiful!" The Solarian princess cried out, then froze in fear, "Wait, what if I'm already infected?" This made Brandon's eyes widen, and they both stopped pulling in a complete panic. Seconds later the necklace vanished, and suddenly Stella's vision became hazy, and she passed out right in her loving boyfriend's arms.

* * *

The effects of the magic virus came much quicker for Stella than they had for Flora and Tecna, for when the Solarian princess woke up, she was already in a hospital bed in the next room from her nature loving friend. Her vision slowly returned as she saw Brandon's face looking down at her, and suddenly she felt the same stabbing pain within her heart that indicated the beginning of the symptoms.

"Brandon!" She began to scream, "What's going on!"

"Stella.., just try to keep calm, you're in the Magix Hospital right now." He informed her softly, "unfortunately Flora was just admitted not to long ago, Helia said she got infected by the magic virus too."

"Now I know just how painful this must've been for Tecna!" Stella continued to scream at the top of her lungs, possibly bursting Brandon's eardrums, "This is a thousand times worse than menstrual cramps, but it's in my heart!"

"Please Sunshine, just stop screaming, everything is going to be fine, I promise." The Eraklyon squire told his princess, "the doctors have a strong potion that can numb the pain long enough for you to at least get some rest. Flora is already asleep in the next room."

"What about Tecna?" Stella tried desperately to hold in another scream, it was just so painful and she was not as emotionally strong as the others.

"No news yet, all we know is that she's in stable condition, but they put her in a continuous sleep until they can find a way to cure all of you." Brandon told her sadly.

"Poor Timmy must be devastated," Stella began with an uncomfortably loud groan, "Do you think Flora and I will end up in the same state?"

"I sure hope not, Sunshine, I sure hope not." Brandon whispered softly, beginning to run his fingers through her long blonde hair that was as brilliant as sunrise. He could feel her tense up every time she experienced the sharp pain caused by the magic virus eating away at her powers from within. He just needed to keep her calm until the doctor returned with the magic potion they used to slow down the infection for Flora, then she could peacefully sleep just like the others. Though Brandon was afraid, what if he lost his golden Sunshine, the way Timmy was petrified to lose Tecna, and just like Helia was frightened by the thought of losing his beloved Flora. Three out of the six guys had been affected by having their most treasured girlfriends infected by this life threatening illness, and it was absolutely heartbreaking for them to watch their loved ones suffer and not be able to do anything about it.


	9. A Dangerous Mission

**Chapter Nine: A Dangerous Mission**

Stella tried so hard not to scream out in searing pain, she knew it would just break Brandon's heart if he continued to hear it. However it was not too long before she couldn't help herself, and let out ear piercing cries every time the sharp pains returned. Brandon had to call Helia and Timmy, there had to be a way to stop this from spreading to the rest of the Winx. As Helia answered his phone, Brandon was in a panic.

"Helia, Stormy managed to infect Stella with the magic virus. We have to do something before all the girls die!" He began frantically.

" _They aren't going to die._ " Helia attempted to reassure his friend, " _My uncle told me about a powerful wizard that can grant us only one wish. It will take great courage and strength to get to him."_

"So are you and Timmy going to try to get him to grant you the wish to cure the girls?" Brandon asked, "If so, I'm coming with you!"

" _We_ _have no time to waste, Timmy is going to pilot an Owl into Magix and_ _we can pick you up_." Helia pressed hurriedly, "We are leaving immediately." Brandon sighed, because like the rest of the guys, he knew that if he was going to find a way to cure him beloved Sunshine, he would have to go on this mission, but leave her in the capable hands of the doctors of Magix. As the squire of Eraklyon agreed and ended the call with Helia, he looked back at Stella with agony in his eyes.

"What.., what did he say?" She asked before screaming once more, in a instant reaction, Brandon reached over to place a gentle finger on her lips.

"Please don't scream, Princess, I can't stand to hear you in such pain, everything will be okay now." He whispered quietly, "But, I have to leave, I know a way to end this, Timmy and Helia are already going on a very dangerous mission.., but you know that I would do anything, even if it means putting my life at risk, to spare you harm."

"Shnuckums, you can't leave, I need you!" Stella begged in a painful shriek.

"Stella, you know I never want to leave you in a time like this, you are in so much pain and you're scared. I hate to just go, but you know that if I don't, I can't wish you better. If I succeed in this mission, Helia, Timmy and I will be granted one wish, and we are going to use it to cure you girls of the magic virus."

"Brandon, that's too dangerous, do you know the risk your taking when you only have one wish to use, it could be a big mistake!" She protested frantically.

"I really don't want to argue with you about anything, especially when you're in this condition. I don't have much time before Timmy gets here with the Owl. Just know that the doctors are going to take away the pain for a while, and then you won't have to endure this for too long. I'll return to you, you know I will." Brandon pressed, he learned over his beautiful ray of light, and kissed her lips passionately, Stella couldn't help but pull him into her and make the kiss last as long as she possibly could.

"Brando.., please don't go!" Tears began to fall from the Solarian princess's golden eyes, and the Eraklyon squire's heart suddenly shattered into countless pieces.

"I have to, Sunshine, I love you with every single breath I take, and knowing that I have to go on this mission and leave you in pain and terrified of what is yet to come.., seeing you cry makes it even more hard for me to go." He told her softly, wiping the tears from her eyes, then he pecked the top of her bright blonde hair quickly, and turned to leave the room. He could hear her calling out for him, pleading for him to come back, and it was just so heart wrenching. Tears of his own began to fall from his eyes as he ran down the hallway to meet up with the other guys outside the hospital.

"Forgive me, Stella, I'm doing this for you." He whispered through tears of agony.

The Owl landed

* * *

in the parking lot of the Magix Hospital for a quick moment while Brandon went on board. He took a seat next to Timmy at the controls but the expression on his face told the other two gentlemen that he had to do something he never thought he'd have to do in his life.

"I know it's hard, Brandon, believe me, I never wanted to leave Flora the way she was, at least the doctors will give her what she needs to ease the pain." Helia tried to reassure him sadly.

"So, did Saladin give you the coordinates for our destination?" Timmy inquired, to avoid losing focus on getting there and fulfilling their quest, he resorted back to his logical way of thinking, forcing every bit of emotion to the back of his mind. Every time he envisioned his beloved Cupcake being put under a seemingly endless sleep to slow down the virus, he would break down in tears, he couldn't stand it.

"He said the wizard lives on a far away star, able to preserve life of magical beings, The Star of Hope." Helia answered, passing the ginger haired Specialist an electronic map of where they needed to go, and Timmy entered the coordinates into the ship's controls. They were off in seconds, not even hesitating to reach the outer atmosphere of the realm of Magix. Hours passed before the three boys were in deep space, there was not a trace of inhabitant life to be seen for miles.

"Are you sure these coordinates are correct, Helia?" Brandon asked, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Relax, Brandon, we're on the right course, this is to be expected." Helia attempted to reassure his good friend, "My uncle said it would be like this." Just as soon as he said this, a swarm of asteroids began bombarding the Owl.

"What the..." Brandon called out as Timmy tried every manoeuvre he possibly could to avoid getting hit by the debris. Though they were unsuccessful, because a giant asteroid hit one of the ship's runners, unbalancing it until it was out of control.

"There's no where to land, but we got to crash somewhere!" Timmy shouted.

"I'll try to keep the ship as level as I possibly can, but I don't know how long I can do it for!" Helia responded back, trying desperately to maintain control of the ship while Timmy continued to attempt to find a place to land. Suddenly a bright, blinding light shone in front of them, making them lose more focus than they already had.

"What is that?" Helia asked in astonishment, still trying to remain in control of the Owl, though they were pulled into a gravitational force toward the light.

"If I die now, I'll never forgive myself for not being able to cure my beautiful carnation," Helia whispered to himself, "I'll love you forever, Flora. You are everything to me and I told you that I would return to you, and believe me I want to. I want to hold you, kiss your lips until the end of time.., I want to take away your pain any way I possibly can. My heart will always belong to you."

"And I'll never be able to keep my promise to Stella, I promised her, and myself that I would return to her. And if I die, then she'll never be cured." Brandon added softly and painfully, "I love you so much Sunshine, never forget that I'm risking my life for you. You are the princess that rules over the kingdom of my heart, and the only star in my sky. If your light burn out, I'll have nothing left to live for, I live for you every day."

"Tecna, knowing that I almost lost you once, I never wanted to fully experience that torture. If I die now, I'll know that I died for you, and I would do it until the end of time if I must. You've helped me experience true passionate love, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you always, Cupcake." Timmy replied broken heartedly, finally letting the image of Tecna in the hospital bed envelope him in agony. The blinding light surrounded the ship, and no one knew what was going to happen next. The three men were ready to face their death if that's what was coming.


	10. The Star of Hope

**Chapter Ten: The Star of Hope**

Helia opened his eyes slowly as his vision came back to him. The surroundings of the Owl got clearer as seconds passed, the pacifist's head was aching from the impact when the ship crashed. When he finally got his bearings, he rushed over to his two comrades who still looked unconscious. Timmy ended up flying backwards when the ship hit solid ground, even if he had been holding on to something for dear life. The ginger haired Specialist was now lying on the floor of the Owl with traces of blood in various places on his body. The impact was so great that some of the equipment on board went in every direction, and unfortunately for Brandon, he got bombarded with heavy weaponry, resulting in plenty of wounds of his own. Helia, being a lot less worse for wear than his friends, wasted no time assisting them to safety the best he could, he gently removed all the rubble off of Brandon, and immediately got the first aid kit to disinfect and bandage his friends' injuries.

"Timmy, Brandon, can you guys hear me?" He asked them desperately, trying to get them out from their unconscious state. Moments later, the two young men came to, opening their eyes and groaning in great discomfort.

"I don't believe it, we're alive, how in the Magical Dimension is that even possible?" Brandon asked with astonishment, trying with little success to move his broken arm. Timmy had no broken bones, and was more able to move to the front of the ship to examine just how much damage was done.

"Don't move your arm too much, Brandon," Helia advised him, "it's seriously disconnected from the crash, just try to rely on the makeshift sling and sprint I made you."

"Thanks man, you were always the best out of all of us when it came to first aid." Brandon replied, trying to move to what Timmy was seeing.

"Well, even if we are still alive, we're pretty much screwed if we can't get off this abandoned rock," He informed the other two Specialists, "All the Owl's electrical systems are shot, the crash did some pretty serious damage to the outside of the ship, and until we are completely healed, we don't have the physical ability to fix the ship ourselves."

"Timmy, is anything working at all?" Helia inquired, and with his un-injured hand, Timmy tried to use the ship's backup generator for some sort of power.

"Nope, any source of electric power that the ship had was overheated when we crashed." Timmy sighed, "Although I still had my PDA, I can use that to figure out where we are." Taking it from his Red Fountain cape, he began pressing buttons furiously, just in such an emergency, he decided to put in the coordinates for their destination and their location on his handheld device as a backup plan.

"So, anything?" Brandon asked after moments of silence, seeing the genius Specialist's jaw drop.

"I don't believe this, that bright light that we saw that caused us to lose our focus and crash, and the gravitational pull, that was because we had, in fact, reached where we needed to be. Illogically enough, the Star of Hope pulls in those who wish to seek it, but only if they're worthy of its acceptance."

"So we actually made it to the Star of Hope?" Brandon stood awestruck by this new information, knowing that they would be at risk of dying of severe injuries, or anything else that came their way, they didn't think they'd actually reach where they needed to go without meeting their doom first. Timmy nodded as a response to his question. Helia assisted Brandon out of the ship after Timmy began his decent into the great unknown, since he had the map of the Star on his PDA, he lead the group onward.

"So, what do we need to do to find this powerful wizard?" The Eraklyon squire questioned, leaning on Helia for support.

"My uncle said he dwells in a dark, mountainous cave, the Cave of False Realities." Helia told the others, ."Legend has it that he uses the illusions of the cave as tests for those who want to prove they are worthy of having a wish granted by him."

"I just entered in the name on my map, it should be within a couple hundred metres or so of our current position." Timmy informed them, a logical, even tone to his voice. He was trying not to let any false hope get to him, he thought there might still be a possibility that the three of them were not worthy enough for the wish, or they would fail the test. He would forever regret it if they came back empty handed, and lost the ones that meant the most to them. They continued their journey towards the Cave of False Realities, and once they reached the entrance, it was completely pitch black looking into it. Strong flashlights in hand, the three young men ventured down the winding pathways of total darkness.

"These paths should lead to the centre of the cave, the wizard waits there in eternity, answering to those who are brave enough to seek him." Helia continued telling the others what his uncle had informed him about the wizard that resided there.

"Hold on guys, I think I see light up ahead." Timmy pointed forward as a small bit of light could be seen in the corner of his eye, and it began to grow brighter as they came closer to it. That had to be the exact centre of the cave. The Specialists had reached their final destination, and were ready to endure anything else they may encounter while they are there. As if by magic, the boys relocated in a gigantic room made from the stone walls of the cave, and just as expected, the wizard himself was sitting on a throne in the far end of the room.

"Welcome, Squire Brandon of Eraklyon, Helia and Timothy of Red Fountain, I have been anticipating your arrival and encouraging your journey." He began, "Your love for the Winx is unconditional, your passion is great and your determination will serve you well. However, it must take you into a place of tremendous emotional torment."

"What.., what do you mean?" Timmy inquired with a shaky voice, having heard this, all sense of logic escaped him, he must've gone through the most out of all the boys. Flora and Stella were able to be spared some of the pain that Tecna had gone through, what else could he possibly need to take. Although it didn't matter, he was willing to do anything to take away all her agony.

"Each of you will re-live a terrifying memory, involving the very ones you are so desperate to save, if you can endure the entire memory without trying to alter it, you have passed the test, and are worthy to have me cure your beloved girlfriends." The wizard explained, "Keep in mind that these memories are altered to end in great tragedy." That being said, the three mens' faces went white with complete fear, anything at all could happen at this point.

"The Cave of False Realities, the legends were true." Helia gasped in amazement and uncertainty.

"And for you, Helia," The wizard continued, "since you have not experienced anything life threatening with Flora just yet, you have not been around for this memory of hers, but believe me, it will still remain just as tragic as the others." The pacifist's throat closed up when he heard this, Flora told him about how she gained her Enchantix form, and that she had to save her younger sister in the process. She left out no details when she described the event to him, especially that one moment that she thought she was going to drown while she got tangled in the weeds at the bottom of the river, if she hadn't gotten her Enchantix, she wouldn't have had the magic energy to survive. Was this the tragic memory the wizard had in mind for Helia to endure? And if so, he only could guess how it was going to end. Deep in his own thoughts, he didn't notice his surroundings becoming darker and darker until he drifted off into unconsciousness, and he was petrified of where he would be when he woke up.


	11. False Realities

**Chapter Dialogue for Helia and Brandon's illusions belong to** **Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: False Realities**

Just as predicted, Helia woke up on the side of the river with the rest of the Winx and the Trix. Stella had just tumbled to the ground with a shattered goblet of water just inches from her hands, Bloom was stuck to the rocks in a block of ice, and the witches were standing triumphantly around them. He remembered Flora telling him why they were going to Lynphea in the first place, to gather water created from the Black Willow's tears in order to reverse time and return Mrs. Faragonda to her human state.

"What a pity," Icy began wickedly, "that water could have saved your precious headmistress."

"We'll get more!" Bloom declared from her trap in freezing ice. But Darcy highly doubted they would.

"I don't think so," she said with a disapproving shake of her head, "remember Griffin's nature study class?"

"Yeah, how to ruin a perfectly natural environment," Stormy added, "you totally aced that one."

"Well now's your chance to show what a scholar you are." Icy encouraged her younger sister as the witch of darkness stepped forward, spreading her hands out and completely destroying the perfectly healthy water flowing in the backwards river. The damage done rose up the waterfall, contaminating the entire supply of the Willow's tears, and most likely harming the tree in the process. The Trix began laughing with success, watching everything turn muddy and poisonous for the tree, and the look on Flora's face became furious. Helia stood horrified to witness exactly what his beloved nature fairy had seen that tragic day, he had no ability to stop it, and he couldn't anyway. He had never seen his girlfriend so angry as she was at that very moment, Flora was usually the type of person who would let things go, accepting people as they were, and not giving into negativity or destruction. However, this was personal, the Trix were not only preventing them from achieving their mission to save Mrs. Faragonda, but they were also contaminating the very nature she grew up with and treasured dearly with all her heart. He could see that this was hurting her due to the connection she had with the nature of Lynphea, and Helia knew that she would be feeling her powers get weaker while Darcy poisoned the Black Willow.

"The Black Willow!" Flora cried out, flying towards Darcy and surprisingly attempting to punch her out of the way, to step her from doing any more damage to the tree or the nature around them. Though, Stormy shot her out of the way of her older sister, causing Flora to fall back onto the ground as the three witches cornered her.

"Flora!" Helia yelled in complete and utter terror, worried about what the Trix were going to do to her, the wizard told him that this memory was going to end tragic, and he was not there to experience it first hand, so he didn't know all the details. All he could do was watch from the sidelines.

"I love wiping out goody-goodies." Icy announced as they came closer to Flora when she hit the ground.

"So long, flower fairy!" Stormy added as the three witches raised their hands, about to blast her into the contaminated water. Suddenly, Flora's little sister Miele jumped right into the line of fire.

"No!" She cried out as the dark blast hit her, and she fell into the water, Flora turned in total fear and shock to see what had just happened.

"Miele!" Flora yelled as she took in the last few seconds, and her sister was not able to swim up to the surface. She ran to the edge of the river, trying to reach out her hand to try to see if she could see her sister attempt to reach the surface of the muddy water. Then the nature loving fairy turned back towards the Trix with great rage in her eyes, "Venus Gobbler!" Plants began to form from the water, opening up and capturing the witches within them. Flora was now so scared that her younger sister wouldn't make it, that she impulsively jumped into the water after her, calling her name once more.

"Flora, you can't!" Musa gasped after covering her mouth with disbelief. The image of the surface vanished, and Helia was now watching Flora try to swim towards her little sister in an attempt to rescue her from drowning. Miele was almost about to reach the weeds at the bottom of the river when Flora formed an air bubble around her.

"Miele, why didn't you go back home?" Flora asked when the bubble created enough air for her to breathe.

"I wanted to see what would happen." The little girl admitted, and Flora raised her hands with her sister in her grasp.

"I love you, my little Blossom." She replied sadly as Miele began drifting up to the surface of the river.

"Flora?" Miele quivered with fear, her older sister wasn't coming back with her? This had to be the most frightening experience of the young fairy's life.

"Bubble, bring her up!" The nature loving fairy commanded as it obeyed her, drifting towards fresh air, but before it could, Miele managed to cry out for her sister one last time.

"Flora, nooo!" The last cry was drawn out while the bubble blew further and further away from her. Once Miele disappeared up to the surface, Helia tried desperately to swim towards his beloved carnation, watching her fall into unconsciousness. As she shut her eyes for the last time, he waited just a few split seconds before he really began to panic. He remembered what the wizard warned him about, they must not do anything to alter the events occurring in front of them, or else they would fail the test and wouldn't be able to get the wish to cure the magic virus. Though Helia could not help it, he swam as close to her as he possibly could, holding his breath and embracing her in his arms. She was slowly losing air, and losing life, and he cupped her chin in his hands.

"Flora, Flora please, please speak to me, I love you..., I don't want to see you die like this." He begged desperately, hoping this was not the tragic end the wizard was talking about, though something in his heart told him it was. He looked for a pulse on her wrist, and soon discovered that she had none, she had actually died at that very second, "Flora!"

* * *

Brandon's vision came back to him as he was making sense of what was going on around him. He remembered this moment all too well. Stella had been turned into a green, monster like creature, and they were on a mission to find the Mirror of Truth in order to get her appearance back. They had to hurry though, because the White Giant griffins would return any minute from being relocated. Sky was piloting the Owl, and he had warned them that it was going to be bumpy, and to hold on. He was swerving to avoid the rocky cliffs, causing Stella to fall backwards onto the wall, as she was unable to hold on very tightly due to her larger form. Just before she was able to get up from the first bit of impact, she was tossed even more when the ship hit a rock, and ended up flying out of the hatch in the back where the other girls had come from.

"No, no, uh, Stella!" He began to panic, watching his beloved Sunshine fall to her doom. He tried to jump out after her, but felt a strong pull on his cape.

"We have to rescue her," Sky insisted, "Come on, let's go back." Brandon's best friend was the one who was bold enough to pull him up before he did something reckless. Suddenly, Timmy spotted something on the ship's monitor.

"Hey, look, over there!" He turned around to face what was on the screen as the rest of the group joined to see what he was seeing. They all gasped with uncertainty when they spotted Stella hanging on for dear life from a rocky cliff. She was still able to be rescued, and Brandon was overwhelmed with relief to know this.

"All right, she's safe!" His heart beat faster and faster as time went by, this scared him out of his mind to watch his princess struggle not to fall to her death, "Sky, let's get closer, I'll try to pull her in."

"It's way too risky, we need another plan." Sky advised his squire.

"Hurry up, the griffins are coming back." Flora warned them fearfully.

"Let me try, before it's too late." Brandon insisted worriedly, as he went back to the hatch of the Owl. He crouched down as the ship went lower, close enough for Brandon to attempt to reach out for Stella.

"Hang on Stella, I'm coming!" He called out to her as the ship got within range, "Give me your hand!" Looking up, she lost her focus for a split second as she looked into his reassuring eyes, and she continued to slip, clinging on to the rock with everything she had.

"Stella, you can do it." He encourages her frantically, trying to reach his hand out towards her, he was almost out of the hatch himself, with his leg nearly dangling off the edge.

"Brandon!" Stella cried out fearfully, she was so afraid at this moment that all she wanted to do was grasp on to the rocks and not take the chance to fall.

"Let go, I'll catch you!" He promised, and all he wanted to do was keep that promise, no matter how she looked like, no matter if she was a green, overweight monster that she believed no one would ever want to look at, he loved her just the same. Brandon wanted to embrace her, to slide his fingers through her hair and tell her that she was beautiful, his ever shining ray of light, his sun that would never set, and the only love of his life.

"I can't do it!" She protested as Brandon reached out his arm for her, she was too frightened, not even the most vulnerable diamond in the Magical Dimension was worth trying to let go from a height like this.

"Come on Stella, we're running out of time." He encouraged her even more hastily than before, the ship got just slightly closer, and in a moment of impulse, she let go. He tried desperately to grab her hand, her scaly, webbed hand, but it slipped from his grasp.., and so did she. He heard her screaming distance itself from his hearing range, and then she was nowhere in sight. It had to be a long fall, and there was no way she could survive, not in the state she was in, not without her magic.

"Stella!" He shouted painfully, "No!" He was already on his knees in the back of the ship, and he buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.


	12. False Realities Pt 2

**I saved the worst for last, I swear it was torture for me to re-watch and listen to. Just preparing myself for Volume Three of The Secrets I guess.**

 **Chapter Dialogue for Timmy's illusion belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: False Realities Pt 2**

Timmy opened his eyes to find himself in the same prison cell made from ice that he was once in before when he was on a mission to rescue Tecna from the Omega Dimension. Realizing this his heart began to race rapidly, he was alone, Brandon and Helia were no longer with him this time. He knew exactly what was about to occur as the cell's surroundings were all too familiar to him. Suddenly, there she was, walking towards the cell in her breathtaking Enchantix fairy form. Her beautiful wings were so big, yet so delicate, and this was the first time he had ever seen her in a form that revealed so much skin, and she still maintained that heir of elegance and sophistication that always drew him to her. She looked so angelic to him that it just seemed cruel to know that in just a few minutes, she would be harmed beyond measure. In his mind he was begging her not to try to save him, and pleading her to run as fast as she possibly could, he knew that the images he was about to witness would never leave his mind for as long as he lived.

"Hey Timmy, are you okay?" She asked him, placing her gloved, dainty hands on the freezing cold surface of the ice cell.

"Tecna!" He gasped in total disbelief, seeing her in her Enchantix again, re-living the first moment when he saw just how stunning she looked. He couldn't let this happen to her, but if he tried anything, he wouldn't get the wish to take away the magic virus.

"Just give me a sec, I'll get you out of there." She reassured him, raising her arm, she was about to blast the ice cell open, when Timmy could see the convict creep up behind her from the corner of his eye. This was his greatest fear coming true right before his eyes, his beloved Cupcake was going to get murdered right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do.

"Watch out!" Timmy yelled out, but in a split second, Tecna's wrists were tied with his strings and she let out a cry of surprise.

"Try shooting your magic beams now!" The convict taunted her, pulling the strings back towards him.

"You beast!" Tecna cried out, trying frantically to struggle free from her restraints.

"Let her go!" Was all Timmy could demand from the criminal, but he knew that even trying to shout his demands was fruitless. He continued to hear Tecna's forceful groans as the convict pulled her towards him. Once she was close enough to him, he pulled out a very sharp blade from his holster, and raised it up in the air as she let out a fearful cry.

"Tecna!" Timmy couldn't bare to watch, he only banged his fists against the ice, trying to distract the convict from any further action, but no matter what he did, it was useless. As the sharp blade came down with one swift, final motion, Timmy fell to his knees, covering his eyes, and an ear piecing scream of terror and agony surrounded him. Tears of heartache flooded his eyes as everything went black.

* * *

He was still on his knees when the huge room of the cave reappeared around him, but he didn't notice a thing, his face was still covered by his hands and he continued to repeat Tecna's name. Right next to the ginger haired Specialist, Brandon was also on his knees, but he was in hysterics, replaying over and over the last fatal moments of his princess's demise in his mind, and worst of all, he blamed himself for what happened. Helia was the only one standing, he was dead silent, though the expression on his face said everything, watching his beloved's emerald green eyes close for eternity was just painful, all he could do was stay still, he would cry later, but now was not the time. During the illusions, the boys' injuries had disappeared, and now they had returned, with bandages, splints and slings intact.

"Well, you young men have proven yourselves to be worthy of a wish from me." The wizard declared proudly, looking at the emotional distress they were in. Helia was the first to come to his senses, attempting to snap the others out of their emotional meltdowns, there was no doubt in his mind that he still felt shattered and heartbroken by what he had witnessed, but he remembered what Headmaster Saladin had told him, this was the Cave of False Realities, Flora was not dead, she was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed, awaiting his return to her.

"Guys, this is the Cave of False Realities, the girls are not gone, everything we saw was an illusion." He reminded the other two Specialists.

"I don't care, Stella was everything to me and I promised myself I would catch her, I told her to let go, and I didn't catch her!" Brandon yelled at the top of his lungs, still with tears in his brown eyes. Timmy just continued to bury his face in his hands and sob, still repeating his beloved's name and the word 'no.'

"Brandon, Timmy, get ahold of yourselves, Tecna, Stella and Flora are all in the Magix hospital with a magic virus that the Trix infected them with. It is up to us to use this wish we just earned to cure them!" Helia shouted, shaking Brandon's shoulders and pulling Timmy to his feet.

"Yes, I am aware of what you seek, and that is why I made these illusions designed specifically for you. To show that you will honestly and willingly do anything to get your girlfriends back." The wizard told the three young men, "However you must decide unanimously that it's what you want."

"Yes." Helia answered without hesitation.

"Yes!" Brandon cried out in disbelief, still trying to shake the feeling that he had caused Stella to fall to a painful death.

"Yes..." Timmy's voice cracked, he could barely say a word, he was too horror stricken to even try. And that made it unanimous. The wizard brought his hands above his head and another blinding light surrounded the Specialists, transporting them back to Magix, the Owl was relocated to the hanger at Red Fountain, completely unscathed.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, if I combined the two chapters it might have been too long.**


	13. Cured

**I heard this song being sung on one of those commercials for children and cancer awareness or something. Though I thought it'd be romantic if Brandon sung You Are My A Sunshine to Stella. I was going to have Radius singing it but I think that would take away the attention from everything Brandon did. I know the last few chapters felt rushed but I really wanted to get this story finished because it was so damn depressing!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Cured**

Brandon emerged right in front of Stella's hospital bed, and she was still fast asleep, without any pain, alive. All the injuries he obtained from the crash had disappeared, and he was completely healed. He ran right towards the bed, leaning over her and kissing her endlessly on her forehead, then as more tears began to fall from his eyes, he began to caress her hair through his fingers. The golden strands of hair slid gracefully in between his fingertips, and he moved in so close to his beautiful star that he never wanted the moment to end. He could feel a slow, steady, normal heartbeat, and was waiting for the second she opened her eyes. Brandon looked down at her passionately, and began to sing softly to her.

" _You are my Sunshine,_

 _My only Sunshine._

 _You make me happy,_

 _When skies are grey._

 _You never know, Stella,_

 _How much I love you,_

 _So please don't take my Sunshine away._ "

As soon as he finished singing, Stella's eyes fluttered open to see her handsome prince starring down at her. She smiled, hearing his voice was a pleasant way to wake up.

"Shnookums?" She asked him weakly.

"Stella, am I ever glad to know you're alive.., I never want to see you fall from a dangerous height ever again." With that, he kissed her lips passionately.

"Brandon, what are you talking about?" She asked him as they parted for air.

"Never mind, Sunshine, how are you feeling?" He inquired.

"Well, the doctor said the potion he gave me only lasts a couple of hours, and I don't know how long I've been asleep for." She explained, "but right now I feel completely normal, no pain or anything."

"We'll just have to see what the doctor says." Brandon replied, and once the doctor did return, he checked the Solarian princess over with a more advanced version of the portable scanner that Nurse Ophelia used.

"Unbelievable," he gasped, "there are no traces of the magic virus in her body at all. Princess Stella of Solaria is cured!" With that announcement, Brandon embraced his beautiful princess tightly, overjoyed that the torture of seeing her fall to her demise, even if it was an illusion, was worth having her healthy and without pain.

* * *

The bright light vanished as Helia stood at the foot of Flora's bed, she suddenly moved under her blankets, opening her eyes and looking around.

"Flora, I'm right here, I promised I would return to you." He whispered softly in her ear, pecking the top of her head, "I never want to see you die, and not be able to do anything to save you, my lovely orchid. You are so brave, so loyal, and strong when it counts. I love you, and I will risk everything for you, remember just how special you are to me."

"Helia, what do you mean." Flora asked, "I know you always love me, and I know you'd fight for me and protect me through everything. I would never doubt that."

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm just glad I have you in my life." He told her sweetly, "Are you in any pain?"

"No, it's like I never had the magic virus." She admitted, telling him that made him want to kiss her lips for the longest time, and just like with Stella, the doctor declared that she too, had been cured of the infection.

* * *

Timmy spared no hesitation to jump into the blinding light, and when he reached the other side, he saw his beloved Cupcake, sitting upright in the hospital bed, being looked at by one of the doctors. They both turned around to see the light shine in the room, and disappear just as quickly.

"Well, you'll be relieved to know that this young lady has been completely cured of the magic virus, along with her friends." He told the ginger haired Specialist, but all Timmy could do was run over to the bed, embracing Tecna as tightly as he possibly could. He began to tremble and tears fell from his eyes, the fear of seeing her get stabbed right in front of him was just too much. The doctor only distanced himself from the loving couple, respecting their privacy and time to be alone together.

"Tecna, I experienced something.., absolutely horrifying, I didn't think I'd have to see you get killed. I lived my worst fear, and that last ear piercing scream of agony.., I love you so much." He didn't even make any sense to her at that moment, his emotions took complete hold of him.

"Timmy.., what.., what happened? What did you see?" She asked him, he was an emotional wreck, "What reckless thing did you do this time to save my life?" He didn't want to envision the horrors he just endured, and he didn't want to have Tecna imagine his experiences.

"No, I couldn't possibly put you through knowing what I seen," He insisted in a soft, soothing voice, "I'm just continuing to be forever and entirely grateful that I still have you to hold, and cherish, just please promise me one thing."

"What is that?" She answered him just as softly, looking deep in his eyes that were filled with relief that she was cured of the magic virus, but overwhelmed with total fear that something else might happen to her.

"Never tell me to let you go, I couldn't do it. You are my everything, you mean too much to me for that to happen." he continued his request, and she granted his promise by leaning in, and giving him the most loving, lasting kiss she had in her. He accepted it with all the passion and love that he promised himself he would give to her for the rest of his life. He pulled her in as close as he could, and slid his fingers through her hair as they continued their kiss. Timmy, along with Brandon, Helia and of course the rest of the Specialists, would go through the torture of witnessing their girlfriends' deaths in order to save their lives.

* * *

Now that the Winx were back in action at full force, they teamed up with their beloved knights in shining armour, or in this case, blue and white jumpsuits with capes, and took down the Trix once more. Brandon, Helia and Timmy all had fury burning in their veins from almost losing the ones that meant the universe to them, and they fought boldly alongside them. Sky, Riven and Nabu had no idea what really transpired in the past while, with the infection after the party, and a secret mission without them, but they knew that based on what they've seen, it wasn't pretty. Once again it was all peaceful, and everything was back to normal in the realm of Magix, the Trix were once again sent to Light Rock Fortress, under the highest security money could buy, but it was worth it if they were able to get their hands on a magic sucking infection that they could tailor make for anyone, it was actually very scary when what they could be capable of doing if they actually wised up. However, the Winx Club, Specialists, and the rest of Magix didn't have to worry about that any time soon.

* * *

 **And for The Animal Fairy/Abby if she reads to the end. I thoroughly enjoyed her reviews, it's like she wants to be a part of the story when she puts herself in a scene and her reaction to my writing is great! Thank you for all the reviews everyone.**


End file.
